Season of Giving
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: Oneshot “EW! God Cyborg, now everyone’s thinking of my NUTS!” Beast Boy cried out...Have a very Merry Christmas, Titans.


(A/N: cheerleading is crazy... Simply crazy, thank GOD for Christmas break. To get an idea of what Beast Boy's hair looks like, go to my profile, there is a link there...this is uber short too, so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!)\

* * *

"You so know you want one Rae."

"I think I said I'd pass _earlier_."

"It's Christmas Rae!" Beast Boy said exasperatedly as he stapled(yes, the incompetence is overwhelming) a stocking with _Robin_ written across the top of it onto the wall. "We have one for you."

"Oh Friend Raven, the earthly holiday of Christmas is so enjoyable!" Starfire was hanging garland and lights from the ceiling. "Being the Eve of Christmas is so exciting!"

"Oh yeah, then the New Year, _party_." Cyborg laughed as he was busy making Christmas cookies--unwrapping Oreo's from the bag and putting them on the plate was not Starfire's definition of "making them".

"Guys, I'm asking Raven if she wants a stocking!" Beast Boy glared at the others, his lopsided smile beaming.

"Fine." Raven grimaced.

"Hey, um- Starfire." Robin's face was as red as Cyborg's eye. "You know what they say if two people are under the mistletoe?" Robin stepped near Starfire and held mistletoe over their heads.

"Oh yes." She looked happy as she looked at her feet. He leaned closer to steal a kiss and --"But I already know the English language." Starfire smiled and walked away.

Raven hid a smile as Cyborg laughed loudly. "BURN!" Beast Boy laughed as Robin glared at the rest of his team. "Oh man, that was excellent. I wish I had my video camer-AH!" Beast Boy shrieked as a bird-a-rang whizzed inches from his head, making a _thunk_ in the wall behind him. "Jeez, forget I said anything." He smiled sheepishly.

"You really need to stop antagonizing people." Raven muttered as she was reading a Charles Dickens.

"Raven!" Beast Boy stared at her. "I would never do that to Starfire! God, that's like incest!" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

She sighed, really wishing Beast Boy would get a brain for Christmas.

She knew that was hoping for _way_ too much...

"I'm so getting Super Road Rage Chickens 6 for Christmas." Beast Boy hugged the magazine clipping of the advertisement. "And your tin-ass is going down!" He pointed at Cyborg who glared at him.

"Beast Boy, grow a brain and some balls, you _know_ you can't beat me and you don't have the balls to challenge me head on." Cyborg smiled cockily.

"Please, Beast Boy is male and he has gone through puberty, he is eighteen, so... I do believe he has the male genitalia." Starfire blinked innocently.

"Oh, My God." Raven's cheeks turned pink as she stared at Starfire in shock. Of all the things she could have said...

"EW! God Cyborg, now everyone's thinking of my NUTS!" Beast Boy cried out, slapping his forehead with his palm.

"It's not much to think about." Robin commented as he and Cyborg burst into laughter, a smile spreading across Raven's face.

"Har har." Beast Boy huffed as he sat down next to Raven. "You guys all suck. It's the season of giving!" he whined, despite his lower voice, he still sounded like he did when he was fifteen. "You have to be nice!"

As Beast Boy laid his head near Raven's lap, his hair was _brushing_ against her skin, Raven had to admit in the back (we're talking _way_ back here) of her mind, she did have some feelings for Beast Boy... But he was too busy with girls at the mall.

Well, maybe it wasn't quite in the back of her mind. She only blushed when he walked in the room, swinging his arm around her shoulders in the morning... And when he told her the girls at the mall "ain't got nothing on you Rae"... and when he had reached her tea box on the top shelf when Cyborg moved it there... And when he bought her a flower for Valentines Day, saying no one should be without a Valentine.. and- okay... Definitely not in the back of her mind anymore...

Plus the gift she was planning on giving him-- she inwardly groaned.

"Oh Friends, I'm so excited to give you all your gifts! I purchased them on Earth this year, so I do believe you will like them!" Starfire clapped as she smiled up at Cyborg.

"Oh... Yeah, I wasn't too wild about the authentic Tameraenian headdress I got last year." Robin smiled reassuringly.

Cyborg laughed. "I remember! The thing that made you look like Big Bird going through an exorcism? _Classic_." Robin sent him a glare as Starfire looked confused.

"What ever happened to it?" She questioned, looking at Robin.

"Uh..." Robin sweat dropped.

An image of himself throwing a flaming yellow hat-thing off the side of Titan's Tower entered Robin's head conveniently... I think it was guilt.

"It must be lost... I will make you a new one friend Robin!" She smiled brightly.

"Aw... Thanks Starfire?" He tried to smile and shot Cyborg a look for help.

"My gifts are pimpin'." Cyborg smiled happily. "Especially Robin's."

Robin sounded sarcastic. "Great."

"Let us exchange our gifts tonight. I do not think I can stand the wait!" Starfire giggled as Robin put an arm around her.

"Sure, if that's what you think we should do Star." He smiled. Raven looked down at Beast Boy, their eyes meeting.

"Raven," He sighed. "you want to go to the roof?" He asked her calmly, looking at her upside down. She licked her lips lightly and turned to look at him, nodding. She suddenly became really nervous.

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." His legs swung lazily off the edge of the tower. He was playing with his hands nervously. The two were staring out at the sun on top of the roof. Recently, the two of them had been coming up to the roof, just to enjoy each other's company. 

"The years go by faster and faster." Raven commented awkwardly. "I don't think we can call ourselves the _Teen _Titans anymore." If there was ever a time for the roof to swallow you up... Now would be the time.

"Yeah... Um, Raven?" Beast Boy looked over at her, his breath blowing out in wisps.

"Hm?" She questioned, looking out at the ocean, shivering at the cold.

Why Raven agreed to go up to the roof when it was probably 30 degrees outside, she had no idea..

"I- I have your Christmas present... If you want it now I mean." His face turned an awkward shade of brown, she guessed he was blushing...

"I- okay." She said and looked at him, his deep green eyes seemed bright.

"I-" He chuckled as he pulled something out of his pocket. Turning to face her, he smiled as he put his arm up. Raven looked up, noticing mistletoe with a lavender bow above her head. "I know you already know English.. But-"

"Thank you." She leaned in and softly pecked him on the lips. "Merry Christmas." She said and pulled mistletoe out of her boot. He smiled goofily and leaned in a kissed her again.

"Gee Rae, I didn't take you for such a corny person."

"Well, it is the Season of Giving." She shrugged and he smiled at her.

She blushed and he put his arm around her... They could faintly hear the sounds of Robin, screaming like a maniac...

* * *

"Cyborg! YOU GOT ME A _PORN _TAPE FOR CHRISTMAS?!?!?!" Robin was about to blow his top.

"Yeah... I thought you could get some moves for you and Star." Cyborg laughed hysterically. Robin let out a scream and launched himself at Cyborg.

We'll just say that Cyborg won't be using his sonic canon... or the TV, for quite a while...

* * *

(A/N: Merry Christmas everybody -i hope you got what you wanted- it was fast, and not really well written... But w/e, check out the art link in my profile for what im picturing Beast Boy looking like! Raven was slightly OOC. Meh..Review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
